The use of breath control compositions such as breath mints, mouthwashes, chewing gums, etc. is widespread in most of the developed countries of the world. Another form which has been used are microcapsules containing a flavorant or other breath protection agent. These executions have acceptance due not only to their usefulness away from a place to expectorate mouthwashes but also due to the fact that they can be swallowed when the user does not need any more of the actives or doesn't want the microcapsule in the mouth any longer.
Although microcapsules have been used, there are problems associated with incorporating certain breath protection agents/antimicrobials into the core. Oftentimes the wall of the microcapsule may develop imperfections and cause loss of the contents prematurely. Additionally, the actives may not be easily solubilized in the materials usually present in the core.
The prior art discloses a variety of means for providing breath protection and reducing oral bacteria. Included among such means are sprays disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,208, Mar. 4, 1969 to Bailey. Particles containing an adhesive member are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,099, Oct. 7, 1975 to Den Foney et al. Another form is a mouthwash concentrate in a unit dosage cup as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,889, Jan. 26, 1982 to Melsheimer. All of these references are incorporated herein by reference.
The present inventors have found that by incorporating the breath control/antimicrobial actives into the core of the microcapsule along with organic diluents, problems associated with other microcapsule executions can be avoided.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved microcapsules.
It is another object of the present invention to provide microcapsules which provide improved breath control and reduce oral bacteria.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide improved methods of providing breath control and reducing oral bacteria.
These and other objects will become more apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified. Additionally, all measurements are made at 25.degree. C. unless otherwise specified.